A Night Out
by Rufi
Summary: The InuYasha peoples got to a bar!


A Night Out

"I'm bored," says Shippo as he sighs and hangs his head glumly. "Me too," says InuYasha. Kagome sighs "There's nothing we can do about it," she says. "We could go to a bar!" Miroku pipes in. "Miroku," Sango says "that is the stu- …most brilliant thing you've ever thought of." "Shippo isn't old enough to got to a bar!" says Kagome "And neither am I!" "All right, you can stay here and die of boredom while Miroku, Sango and I get ourselves drunk," InuYasha says happily. "I'm not gonna let Miroku go somewhere with Sango alone!" Kagome shouts "That would be the stupidest thing ever!!" "Well actually-" Miroku starts but is stopped by a slap in the face from Sango. "Never mind," He agrees. "So you're coming, right?" InuYasha asks. "But I-" Kagome argues but InuYasha doesn't quit. "Right?" he asks again. Kagome sighs "Fine," she agrees "But Shippo doesn't get _any_ alcohol!"

They finally get to the bar. Shippo is depressed by the alcohol restrictions placed on him by Kagome, and Kagome is still pissed she had to come. All the rest are happy though, and Miroku is telling InuYasha all the fine points of bars.

They finally arrive at the bar. Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo sit at the bar counter, while Sango drags a grumpy Kagome over to a table behind them. Miroku and InuYasha both order beers. Shippo stares at Miroku as he drinks his beer. Miroku looks around. Kagome and Sango weren't paying any attention to them, and nobody else at the bar would care. He tapped the bar tenders shoulder. The bar tender turned around. "Yes, what would you like?" he said pleasantly. "This little guy would like the same as I got," Miroku said. The bar tender smiled and turned to get Shippo his beer. "Don't tell Sango or Kagome, okay?" Miroku said to Shippo in a hushed voice. "Okie dokie!" said Shippo happily. The bar tender placed a beer in front of Shippo. "Here ya go," he said and turned around to listen to another drunk cry to him and tell him a story about his sad and sorry childhood.

The commercials were finally over and Avril Lavigne appears on the screen. Everyone at the bar boos and one guy has enough nerve to shout "You suck!!" Miroku turns and looks at the screen. He gasps. "You don't even got a good bod!!" he shouts at the T.V. screen. The bar goes silent, considering, and then explodes with whoops and hollers. InuYasha had picked up the remote control and changed the channel to a station that was playing Brittany Spears. Miroku snatches the remote from InuYasha. "We don't want Brittany!" he said to InuYasha as he changed then channel again. Christina Aguilera appears on the screen. "We want Christina!!" he shouts. The whole bar explodes again, only this time the whoops and hollers are much louder.

InuYasha, who had not been paying attention after Miroku stole the remote from him, just finished chugging his ninth beer. He tried to ask Miroku what all the commotion was about, but Miroku was part of it. InuYasha noticed they were all staring at the T.V. screen. So, he turned around and stared. After a period of staring, the T.V. sets became one, and he could tell what was on the screen. "Big tit singer!!" he shouted when the image finally came into focus. Kagome, having heard his last comment, walks up to him and hits him on the head with a rock. InuYasha doesn't seem to notice.

Shippo, who had been timidly sipping at his beer was now surrounded by chanting. InuYasha had started it, once he noticed Shippo actually _had_ a beer. He started chanting "Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!" over and over again until the whole bar had joined in. Shippo, not wanting to disappoint the crowd, had done what he was told. When he finished, he slammed his cup done and fell to the floor.

Kagome, who was still standing there after she had hit InuYasha on the head with a rock, looked down at him. Shippo looks up at Kagome. "Hi Kagome!" he says cheerfully "Did you know that purple is a _great _color for you?" Kagome gasps and pushes her skirt to her legs while taking a step back. Sango comes over and stands next to the stunned Kagome. "Shippo!" she scolds "You've been drinking haven't you?" Shippo looks up at Sango, his drunken expression gone from his face. He blinks a few times and then stands. He gets big puppy-dog eyes and starts hiccupping. "Awww… You poor thing," Sango says sympathetically as she picks him up and hugs him. Shippo hugs her back, and then snuggles into her chest. Sango screams and drops him. He scurries back to the bar counter as soon as he hits the floor. He looks back at Sango innocently, and turns back to the bar pounding his fist on the counter for more beer. "Shippo's drunk, what next?" Sango says. Then she sighed and sat back down with Kagome, discussing how stupid and perverted guys get when drunk.

Back at the bar, InuYasha is singing stupidly "YO HO! YO HO! A PIRATES LIFE FOR hiccup MEEEE!!!" Eventually, he gets the whole bar to join in. Until, of course, Christina appears on the T.V. screen. The whole bar is disappointed when a commercial comes on, but Shippo changes the channel to Brittany. The whole crowd whoops, and then there is _another_ commercial. The crowd grieves, and they get back to drinking.

InuYasha is currently singing "OOPS! I DID IT AGAIN!!" to the approval of Shippo who joins in with soprano.


End file.
